comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Cube
* Pencil 1 Polandball |enemies = *Flower *Coiny *Blocky *Snowball *Pin (one-sided, Ice Cubes side) *Pen *Leafy (BFDIA) *David *Taco |color = Very pale sapphire blue (Inside), Pale, light grayish sapphire blue (Outline) |team = BFDI: Squashy Grapes BFDIA: Team No-Name, then FreeSmart BFB: Bleh |voice = Cary Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB 1 - 2) Kenzie Bryant (BFB 3 - onwards) |deaths = 101+ |kills = 7 |first_appearance = FreeSmart |latest_appearance = FreeSmart Breaks Up|origin = Battle for Dream Island|status = Alive (?)}} Ice Cube (often addressed as Icy) is a female contestant from Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, ''and ''Battle for BFDI and a character in EBCGD. It was revealed in Take the Plunge: Part 1 that she didn't think Flower was beautiful. She was on the Squashy Grapes, and she is friends with Leafy, Bubble, Pencil, and Firey partly. She always asks Pencil and Bubble if she can be in her alliance, but she didn't join until Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, because Match was eliminated and needed to be replaced. She was eliminated in The Glistening due to a misunderstanding that started from Snowball saying that she would cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Ice Cube sometimes gets revenge. In episode 23, Firey helped her escape the TLC because it has broken and had a hole in the wall. She later returned to the TLC. She received 313 votes to join season 2, the 17th highest before disqualifications were taken into account (at that point she was in 15th place) and was allowed to compete. She was a member of FreeSmart in BFDIA. Appearance Ice Cube, whilst not a perfect one, appears to be a frozen cube of water. Her main body is a powder blue, is translucent, and her outline is azure. Personality Ice Cube is a fairly quiet character, as she has had a few lines, despite competing in both seasons. She can be vengeful and brave when necessary. Most of her lines are recycled, and she also has a whole recycled scene. Examples of recycled lines are "Wow", "I want revenge!", "Revenge!", "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." As seen in BFDIA 5 and onwards, Ice Cube found it hard to express herself and is a bit shy but later yells at Pin, due to her yelling at Ice Cube's alliance member. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Ice Cube makes her relationship clear with Flower after she says Flower isn't beautiful. Ice Cube also sees Match and Pencil as her friends (though they don't appear to think that Ice Cube is their friend), along with Bubble, who she accidentally pops. When put on the balance beam, she hears of Match, Pencil and Bubble's alliance. She's "got to join" and rushes over, knocking Bubble, Match, and Pencil into the water. Pencil then rejects her from the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Ice Cube was chosen first onto Leafy's team. She thanked Leafy for picking her and mentions how Pencil wouldn't let her into her alliance. Ice Cube was one of the three objects in Leafy's boat. She nearly ripped the ribbon (and nearly won the Win Token) but Pen interrupted her. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Ice Cube was safe with 0 votes at Cake at Stake. In the contest, Leafy helped Ice Cube but she was shattered by a bowling ball which Leafy used to demonstrate a freefall. Despite this, her team won. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, the Recovery Center made her alive again, though the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator took a long time to create it. However, Blocky killed her with the fire that Match made, trying to put it out. He threw her a couple more times before her team won. In Sweet Tooth, Ice Cube said "I want revenge!" for the first time ever. That was because Leafy killed her in episode 2. At Cake at Stake, Ice Cube slides next to a chunk of ice, but the Announcer saw her before she ate it and sent her off with a springy platform. In the contest, Ice Cube died by one of the two metal balls Snowball threw, and the other ball destroyed her recovery center. She was excused (XQZ'd) from the contest because of that. However, her team won. In Bridge Crossing, Ice Cube, Leafy, and Needle tried to cross the bridge, but Snowball threw Golf Ball, causing them to fall down into the pit. Despite this, her team won. In Power of Three, Ice Cube was thrown out of Cake at Stake again after the Announcer says that the fact that Pen and Pin's names sound alike is cool like Ice Cube because she is frozen. Ice Cube was on a team of three with Coiny and Needle. She fell into the water when trying to get to Island 1. Coiny waited for her at Island 1 and decided they needed a team leader because of what happened. Ice Cube wanted to be the leader, but Coiny said he would be the leader instead. Ice Cube's team is in last place, so she is up for elimination. In Puzzling Mysteries, Ice Cube is safe with one vote from LOSMMORPG. Her team wins the contest. Ice Cube tries to pick Pencil from the Squishy Cherries onto her team, but everyone else picks Firey. In Cycle of Life, Ice Cube is the subject of a Blocky's Funny Doings International prank involving her recovery center being put on a spring on a tree near a cliff. Ice Cube would weigh the recovery center down after being recovered, causing it to tilt and make her fall off the cliff. Ice Cube says that Firey is such a fast runner. Rocky barfed on her slice on the wheel choosing contestants from the Squashy Grapes to participate in the race, but Golf Ball used the process of elimination to tell that the slice had Ice Cube. Snowball was angry that she was picked because she is armless. Firey has to carry Ice Cube in the race and melts her. Leafy sits on Ice Cube's head because she doesn't have arms, but Ice Cube runs too fast and Leafy flies off, and her team wins. The prank involving Ice Cube is made into a music video. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Pencil and Match check on the noises coming from the Ice Cube Recovery Center tilting. Pencil thinks Ice Cube is shrinking. Ice Cube then knocks Pencil and Match off the cliff when falling. Blocky rejoins and goes to Ice Cube's team. When the Squashy Grapes split, Ice Cube is on the half that keeps the name. Snowball ties her up in a ball with the other contestants from the team, and her team ends up losing because the contestants are too heavy for Snowball to pull. At the voting screen, Ice Cube's picture is much larger than the others for some reason. She falls into the "bottomless" pit with the rest of her team. In Crybaby!, Ice Cube is safe from elimination at one vote. Blocky melts her to get more water for his team in the crying contest. Ice Cube does not participate in the skiing contest due to being dead at the time. Her team is the middle team. In Lofty, Coiny kills Ice Cube, eliminating her from the contest. Despite that, her team wins. In A Leg Up in the Race, Tennis Ball joins Ice Cube's team briefly, but the teams split up immediately after. She manages to get fourth place in the contest with Leafy's help despite her lack of arms. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Leafy gives Ice Cube a maroon ball, but she loses points for it, so she wants revenge on Leafy. She later finds a red ball but only gets 2 points. Ice Cube ends up in the Danger Zone. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Ice Cube lets many contestants fall into a pit as revenge for Leafy giving her a maroon ball. She is safe with 9 votes. Ice Cube joins Pencil's alliance due to Match's elimination. She gets 10 sympathy points for being armless and gets 15 points in the contest after a hurdle that goes up and down knocks her off. Ice Cube is in the Danger Zone. In Vomitaco, Pencil refers to Ice Cube as garbage compared to Match after she can't play catch due to her lack of arms. She is safe with 33 votes and chooses the Barf Bag contest. Pencil makes ice cream using Ice Cube, whipped cream, and vomit. Bubble hates the taste of it and falls off her island. Pencil throws the "ice cream" into the vomit and Ice Cube gets 55 points for lasting 55 seconds. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Ice Cube is disqualified from the contest since armless people cannot bowl. Leafy takes 10 points from Ice Cube, as well as everyone else, for equality. Firey takes 100 points from Ice Cube for being his opposite. Everyone is up for elimination except Firey, including Ice Cube. In The Reveal, Ice Cube is safe with 5 votes. When Pencil pairs up with Bubble, Ice Cube kicks Pencil for revenge. Leafy pairs up with her. Unfortunately, she broke Ice Cube with a frisbee and had to recover her, which took a long time because of the many questions asked by the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0. When she was finally recovered, she broke again and the contest ended. Ice Cube got 25 points for having the least amount of votes but lost 1000 points for not finishing the contest, leaving her with -873 points. She is up for elimination. In Reveal Novum, Ice Cube is safe with one vote from Firey for being his opposite. The scoreboard downgrade caused Ice Cube's negative score to become a high score (73 points). The contest is a staring contest, and Rocky barfs on Ice Cube's face, making her blink and lose. She gets 5 points. In Rescission, Pencil is eliminated, so Ice Cube suggests that Needle should join the alliance, calling her Needy. Needle slaps Ice Cube from the TLC. Leafy leads Ice Cube away from Bubble in the unicycle contest because Bubble rejected her gift. However, both Leafy and Ice Cube fall off a cliff. Bubble would have given immunity to Ice Cube if she chose to stay in the alliance, but she did not. In Gardening Hero, Ice Cube is safe with 72 votes. She is hit by an asteroid and loses her immunity ticket. In The Glistening, Ice Cube is eliminated because Snowball thinks she would cool down the TLC. All the recommended characters in the episode vote her too. In Hurtful!, Ice Cube escapes the TLC. Leafy throws her in the incinerator when the contestants, turned metal by yoylecake, are being melted to fix the TLC, even though Ice Cube was not metal. Ice Cube is then later dropped back into the TLC. In Return of the Hang Glider, Ice Cube votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. Firey lets her in, but it disappears. She later joined Golf Ball's group to find who got Dream Island. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Ice Cube is seen along with some other characters chasing Leafy. She goes to the larger team, which won the contest. In Get Digging, Ice Cube makes an ugly face, which Pencil and Match hate. She is sent to Yoyleland to get yoyleberries for the yoylestew, but is thrown off Puffball. Ice Cube runs from Evil Leafy. Her team loses. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Ice Cube is safe from elimination. She becomes an alternate in Pencil's alliance. In Get in the Van, Ice Cube is safe from elimination. All of Pencil's alliance, including alternates like Ice Cube, split from Team No-Name to form FreeSmart. She goes to Yoyle Mountain in the FreeSmart Van, which is eaten by Evil Leafy. BFDIA 5b includes Ice Cube as a playable character, the third one you can play as. She is faster than the other two, but due to her lack of hands, she can't pick up stuff or operate the HPRC. In No More Snow!, after Ruby pressed the green button, an explosion knocks Ice Cube and Match away, but later turned out to be alive. Match melts her to put out the fire on her head, which she said could burn the whole city. In It's a Monster, Ice Cube became alive again because Book recovered her. Ice Cube then soon entered the Freesmart Super Van, which is the awesome form of FreeSmart Van. When the FreeSmart entered the desert Bubble joked her but Ice Cube thinks it makes no sense (Because of it Ice Cube was eliminated in The Glistening). Then soon the snowball fight had started between members of Freesmart. When her team reaches the Goiky Canal, her team members hold their breath. Ice cube ends up being the second contestant in the supervan to died, even though Match recovered her she still keep on dying and dying. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Ice Cube was shown sitting in the back of the supervan. Ice Cube and her teammates killed Pencil using saw to free her from a monster, then Ice Cube and her friends move up to the top of the mountain, soon enough she started to run on platforms (Ice Cube was supposed to reach the summit 4th, but actually reached 5th in the scene). However, FreeSmart wasn't up for elimination. IDFB Ice Cube was last seen in Welcome Back. She saved Woody when he was caught on fire when Bomby exploded by jumping on the burning Woody. She was later recovered by Pencil. Battle for BFDI Ice Cube is first seen when Liy asks her "Ice Cube, are you cool?" Ice Cube doesn't give a straight response, but Leafy does for her. She then proceeds to help Liy get Teardrop to talk when Clock tells her and Liy to cease the torment. She then asks to stop and does that, and after Teardrop is set free she slaps Clock and Liy. Later in the episode, she joins team Bleh (BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop). Kills Number of kills: 7 Trivia *There is a running gag where Ice Cube is continuously shattered or melted and sent to the Ice Cube Recovery Center, like with Bubble by Blocky's Funny Doings International. **Although Ice Cube shattering is a running gag in the show, real ice cubes don't shatter too easily. *Another running gag in BFDI is whenever Ice Cube teams up with Leafy, Leafy tells her "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally," and Ice Cube always responds with "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." **In Hurtful!, Leafy parodied the above quote as "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be in my alloy!" *There is also a running gag when Leafy kills Ice Cube. Ice Cube then says "I want revenge!" *She was always the first member chosen to be on a team. **In both instances, she was chosen to be on the Squashy Grapes by Leafy. *She was the first character to be teleported to the TLC by four lasers. *She was the last contestant to be put into the TLC not via lasers in BFDI, as she was dropped in through the top in Hurtful!. *She was the only eliminated contestant at the time who didn't have any chance at returning in The Glistening, because voting happened in Gardening Hero when she hadn't yet been eliminated. *Ice Cube is one of the 3 transparent contestants in BFDI, the other 2 with being Bubble, and Teardrop. **All 3, coincidentally, are blue and females. *Ice Cube is the only armless FreeSmarter. *Ice Cube's favorite screen is a row of 3 Davids. *Her first words on screen were to Flower which was "Uh... No?" *She is the first contestant to kill someone in BFDI, accidentally popping Bubble by squeezing her too close to her. *Ice Cube has died the most because she was repeatedly shattering during the month between episodes 8 and 9, as well as drowning infinitely during FreeSmart's drive through the Goiky Canal. *Icy is the third character that appears in BFDIA 5b, and the second character that Book saves. **Unlike Match and Book, Ice Cube can't pick up objects because of her lack of arms. *Like Needle, most of Ice Cube's lines are recycled. *As described by Leafy answering questions on the ICRC 2.0., Ice Cube's dimensions are 8x9x11, she is composed of tap water, and her personality is quiet and vengeful. **Although it may seem that these dimensions contradict her nature as an ice cube, most ice cubes are not perfectly cubic. *She is one of two contestants to never complain about a nickname (Icy), the other being Pencil. *Ice Cube is the highest ranking female from Season 1 to compete in Season 2. *Ice Cube is one of the two characters eliminated without voter consent; the other being Tennis Ball. **She is also the contestant with the most votes by the contestants, with 9 and 120+ from the recommended characters. *Ice Cube holds the record for being the most times being declared safe first, at 6. *Ice Cube is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Micheal Huang, the other is Needle. **However, she has re-used lines that are voiced by Cary Huang. *According to The Reveal, she is made of tap water. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Ice Cube's BFDI version made a brief cameo with the original voice actor and assets. *She had the most voice actors so far, at four. Gallery Ice Cube 2.jpg Ice Cube 3.png Ice Cube 4.png|Happy ice cube Ice Cube 5.png|Ice Cube sliding Ice Cube 6.png|Neopolitan Ice Cube Ice Cube 7.png Ice cube 8.PNG Ice Cube 9.png Ice Cube 11.png|Ice Cube. Ice Cube 12.png Ice Cube12.png|Scared Ice Cube Ice Cube 13.png Ice Cube 14.png Ice Cube bugs.png|Ice Cube covered in bugs. Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.38 AM.png Ice_Cube.png Ice Cube Happy.png|Ice Cube Grinning weird ice cube.PNG|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ice Cube Logo.jpg Flower voting for icy.jpg|Ice Cube getting voted to be eliminated by Flower Acid Ice Cube.png|Acid Ice Cube Recommended By marioluigi3128 ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Ice Cube And Book Icy,leafy and needle.PNG Image.danceparty.jpg|Icy arrives in the TCOA Icy Jump.PNG IceCube.png icy cubey lol.png Sad Icy.PNG|Ice Cube makes a sad face Ice cube 8.PNG Images 326.jpg|Ice Cube with her new team, FreeSmart. Images 347.jpg|Ice Cube in the BFDI intro. Images 056.jpg|Ice Cube with the rest of her team about to pick Golf Ball. Mistake: Ice Cube's legs aren't shown, nor are her other features. Images 099.jpg|Ice Cube outside the gates to Dream Island. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Ice Cube sliding to the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png|Ice Cube and Coiny sprint to the win. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|Icy and the others pass the finish line, only to go over it. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Disaster averted. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|Icy assists her team in building a yacht. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.26.43 PM.png|Ice Cube is almost there! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.29.40 PM.png|And Ice Cube wins it! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.30.46 PM.png|Only to be knocked aside in a revenge scheme by Pen! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png|Hopping into the boat Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png|Ice Cube holding Bubble. Catch.jpg Icecubeisgone.jpg|Ice Cube getting eliminated in Episode 21. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Ice Cube in BFDI's third anniversary cutscene. bubble_and_ice_cube_by_ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif|Ice cube and Bubble are playing with a star. Icyface.gif|Ice Cube licking herself (click to see animated.) Climbingwall.jpg Ice cube 25.jpg They also.png Thats a good point.png Coiny out.png Tb in the g´s.png Match's butter knife.jpg Teardrop and icy.jpg Fling.jpg|Ice cube receiving a nickle. She's shrinking .jpg|Cool! it's Icy and she's shrinking! Oh no.jpg Close up.jpg Ice cube falling.jpg Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture106.PNG|Ice Cube getting knocked away. Capture112.PNG Capture117.PNG Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-34-14.png Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-34-35.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-21-12.png Image!.jpg Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero.JPG|Ice Cube is playing catch with Bubble in Gardening Hero. dadadadada.png icecube1.png|Ice Cube's New Design 1474802477424.png IcyEpisode8Thingy.png|A form of Ice Cube seen only in Cycle of Life. iCECUEB.png|Ice Cube Sitting Ice CubeIDFB.png|Ice Cube IDFB sssss.png Screenshot_20170810-200156.jpg|Ice Cube in Total Firey Island Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-40.png|Ice Cube next to Leafy Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-54-38.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png ice_cube_flower.png|"Ice Cube, don't you think I look beautiful?" ice cube talking with leafy.png|Ice Cube talking with Leafy. Contestants being revived in space.png|Contestants being revived in space. Bubble and Ice Cube.png|''"Bubble likes me too, right????" -Ice Cube'' ice cube stand.png|Ice Cube standing. Leafy and Ice Cube's Penalty.png|Ice Cube's and Leafy's penalty. Ice cube got voted.png|Ice Cube voted by Firey. Ice Cube beside Announcer.png|Ice Cube beside Announcer with Spongy in the background. Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny flying past the Goiky Canal.png|Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny flying over the Goiky Canal. Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth..png|Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth. Teardrop eats Icy's legs.jpg|Ice Cube screamed when Teardrop bit her legs. Ice cube s4.PNG|Ice Cube season 4 Must of hurt..png BFB Teams.PNG Screenshot 20171105-100717.png Lets join Gatys team.png I have a fork.png|“I don’t have any seeds but here is a fork.” Idklol.jpg Yeah Ice Cube I cant hear you LOUDER!.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png Ice Cube say.png|"I'm tired!" Ice cube and Book.png|Ice Cube and Book|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Book Old ice cube instormic.png Ice Cube Spinning .gif|Ice cube spinning See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:FreeSmart Category:Armless Category:Team No-Name Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ice Cube Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh